Guardians
by Scythe wielders
Summary: Lucy, Wendy and Romeo are on a hunt for sacred weapons to defeat an ancient enemy of Fairy Tail. They are also been training with Mavis because of this Lucy forget about Team Natsu.


**FYI: Lucy's B (bust)-W (waist)-H (hip) is 82- 60-83 her height was 165 cm and her weight was 47 kg most likely like Asuna's measurements will yes it is if you want to know keep reading.**

Chapter 1

New powers and new team

After the GMG everyone was partying because of their claim. Lucy and Mavis become very close that it comes to the point that Mavis treats her like her own granddaughter or daughter to Levy's opinion. Lisanna and Lucy had become close friends this past 9 months they both have a lot in common usually when Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Romeo went on a mission she become sad although Lucy said not to worry because she promise that she'll return and a celestial mages don't broke their promises which make her less sad which Mira thank for.

Wendy, Carla and Romeo had a very close relationship with Lucy they even formed a team but it's not official yet because she's still with Natsu's team but she said that she will quit out of Natsu's team or she will be kicked out soon. They decided to call it Team Flame Haze (inspired by the anime Shakugan no Shana. Tip: Watch it.) Since Lisanna's return Lucy had been wearing a light brown, blazer type uniform, alight brown skirt with knee-length white socks, a red ribbon, a white long-sleeve shirt under the jacket, she has a crop top version of the jacket and a brown shoes (Think of Asuna's school uniform but the colors are light brown) and a Fairy Tail insignia on the left side of the jacket her hair was tied in a side ponytail.

Right now Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Romeo was on a mission they went on a monster hunt this kind of days brings Lisanna into a gloomy state 'I wish I could have joined Lucy's team.' She pouted and smacked her head on the counter and sigh "Hey Lisanna wanna go on a mission with the Team?" asked Natsu as he pointed at Gray, Erza and Happy "I rather not." Lisanna bluntly said "Alright then." Disappointed by the answer given to him he started too searched for a certain blond mage "Hey Lisanna." "What?" "Have you seen Lucy around?" "She's on a job with Romeo and Wendy." Natsu nodded and headed to Gray and Erza.

_~At Team Flame Haze~_

Lucy jumps at the huge monster with her katana in her hands. Then the katana suddenly got surrounded by flames she swing the katana in a slashing motion then the monster suddenly have a slash of flames that starts to its shoulder then to its stomach the monster roar in pain and collapse. Lucy was now falling but a strong wind slowly carry her down when she touch the ground she bow down to Wendy, Carla and Romeo they all clap "Great save Wendy if it weren't for you I could have a broken bone." Lucy said walking to the trio "Of course are you doubting on Wendy?" Carla asked crossing her arms "Never. Alright let's check Romeo." "10" "Wendy" "10" "So that will be 20 plus 11 equals 31. Let's go back to Town." "Yeah!" Wendy and Romeo shouts then they began racing with the speed of light, they arrive at the client's house. "Were back 31 monsters killed and as requested the horn of the Minotaur." Lucy said as she places a big horn on the table the old man nodded and handed them the reward.

_~Time skip~_

They were now arriving at Magnolia Lucy stretch her arms "Fresh air." Lucy said as she put her hands on her hips "Lucy-san where should we go?" Wendy asked holding Carla "Well I'm going to browse the weapon shop to see if my rock cannon are fixed and to get more weapons if I found anything." Lucy said walking away from the trio. Wendy and Romeo along with Carla head back to Fairy Tail while Lucy walked in a narrow alley she keeps walking until she found a dead end. She put one right index finger and her thumb together then pulling downwards, immediately afterwards a ringing sound is heard and 4 circular category buttons appears. She press the first button when she press it three sub-menus appear on the right screen then she chose the third button she then press a random button.

A sapphire pendant suddenly appears in her hands and at the same time the icons disappear she held the pendant at the wall. The wall suddenly wobbles then soil and dust particles crumble down. When the wall disappears a small shop stood on its place the shop was called Sally's armory and weaponry shop she walked in to see Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica, Leafa, Sinon, Yui and Sally who was in the counter "I'm back." Lucy said in a cheerful voice.

** To be continued...**

_**~Fairy Information~**_

A pink polka dot background suddenly appeared then a chibi Wendy twirl in "Hi everyone it's me Wendy." Said chibi Wendy as she stroke a peace sign pose "Stop showing off Wendy." Chibi Carla said as she fly to chibi Wendy's shoulder "I'm sorry." Chibi Wendy said as she sigh "Anyway, everyone did you enjoy the fan fiction Scythe wielder post if you are then we thank you." Chibi Wendy bow "Here's information for the next chapter. Me, Wendy, Lucy and Romeo are on the hunt for a divine instrument." Chibi Carla said as she raise a paw chibi Wendy smile and held a hand up "And here's Romeo for another information about the story." Suddenly a chibi Romeo ran in "Good evening/ Good morning readers did you enjoy the story or are you confuse, you can ask as through your comments." Chibi Romeo said "Romeo-san you forgot something." Chibi Wendy pouted "Almost forgot –You already did." Chibi Carla cut in "As I was saying. If you readers may asked what Fairy Information is, well this is some kind of side story where you can have a hint about the next chapter and where your question will be answered so be sure to check it okay. One more thing there will be a new extra information or side story in my opinion it will be called Fairy News it's always show at the start of the chapter." The chibi figures wave their hands "Good-bye till next time." They said in unison.


End file.
